10 things I hate about you, Ryou!
by Heart of Summer
Summary: Summary: Ryou's a jerk but so nice at times Ichigo can't stop her heart from beating faster. But then people start questioning her relationship with Masya! That's it. She decides to make a list of all the horrible thing he is and do. And number one is…?


**10 things I hate about you, Ryou  
**

**A/N: A small thing I've been trying out. Don't expect me to upload especially often, but I'd like to try this out. It's my first Tokyo Mew Mew story – manga fan fiction too in fact. I tried capturing the characters, and I also included the newest ones. I love Tasuku! -.- And I've always loved Ryou and Ichigo and I do honestly believe that if the follow up manga, A la mode, hadn't gone so bad it would've most defiantly gone a little bit more to the Ryou/Ichigo relationship! Here's what I like – based on the list made in the movie "10 things I hate about you". It's honestly a great movie. Enjoy!**

_Summary_: Ryou's a jerk but so nice at times Ichigo can't stop her heart from beating faster. But then people start questioning her relationship with Masya! That's it. She decides to make a list of all the horrible thing he is and do. And number one is…?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **_– I hate the way you always look down on me!_

* * *

Ichigo picked up the silver tray filled with muffins and other sweets while glaring angrily at Minto, her co-worker, who was sitting at the table nearest the kitchen.

"Minto, could you finish your tea already? There are thousands of things to do, and I can't manage it all by myself!" The girl at the table looked up - slightly bored - as she let the light blue cup leave her lips. Her black hair moved around her sweet face as she turned her head to face the annoying girl, interrupting her special time of day.

"No way", she said nonchalantly. Ichigo's eyes shot lightning.

"What!? Why not!?"

"I'm busy", Minto replied and went back to her tea, making sure Ichigo knew that her decision was final. Ichigo would've most likely punched her friend right then and there if not the two girls at the nearest table had waved at her as to say that the cakes were theirs.

"Coming", she smiled and hurried over to them with the tray. But before she could reach them Retasu was following with a tray of sodas, and as she crossed Ichigo's path she stumbled over her own two feet. If Zakuro hadn't reacted the way she did, Retasu probably would've been hurt badly.

Luckily the petite girl with her all too big glasses was caught I mid air by the tall, dark haired girl. The glasses that were filled to the brim tipped over and its very sugary substance escaped, raced through the air and hit poor Minto straight in the face. Minto gave up a shriek of both disgust and shock, as her blue dress was discolored with a deep pink.

From were Retasu were hanging under the arm of her model saviour, you could hear a just as painful cry as she started to sprout apologizes under her breathe. Zakuro, who had held Retasu in her arms during the minute it had taken her to realize what had happened, now put her down carefully. With a short pause to say 'thank you' and a fast intake of breathe, Retasu kept on apologizing to Minto, who was still sitting in her chair, silently wiping her face with her white, silk handkerchief in utter disbelief.

Due to all that had just happened, Ichigo suddenly started smiling. She hurried brightly to the girl who'd called on her and gave them their sweets before running behind the bar after a pair of new drinks for them as the girls, along with the rest of the café, stared at Minto.

She kept on smiling when she came out into the kitchen where Purin were pretending to be making the dishes, while she was in truth practicing her throwing skills by juggling the plates high up in the air and clap her hands once before catching them again. Purin noticed her smile and stopped, looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, her brown eyes gleaming with expectations. Purin hated to be stuck with the dishes, away from everything happening outside.

"Just Minto getting soaked", Ichigo half laughed as she started to hum a little to herself. Purin looked very disappointed.

"Oh, I missed that?" She shook her head so that the small, yellow ribbons tied in her hair jumped all around her.

"I kind of need a break." Ichigo sighed. "Though there are table six still waiting for two strawberry sodas…" Purin's face lit up.

"Leave it to me!"

With that she jumped up in the lamp before kicking the door open and flying out with a happy cry. Ichigo could hear her hurrying around to pick up more orders, while she herself was left with only the animals painted on the plates as company. She studied the plates as they floated around in the steaming hot water and sighed again.

Well, it wasn't an especially bad day at all. Soon Masaya, her boyfriend, would come for her and they would be hiding out in the kitchen for about two hours during her actual working time. She was busy, but so was he and that didn't mean they gave up on each other.

Besides, she was needed there to take care of the café and the other Mew Mew's. Just as she thought of this Berry, one of the new Mew Mews that had DNA from both rabbit and cat inside of her, tumbled into the kitchen, with her ears popping up under her hands while she was trying very hard to cover them. After her Tasuku rolled in on his roller-skates and laughed.

"I'm sorry Berry. I didn't mean to scare you; kissing you like that!"

"That's not it!" Berry said nervously with her soft voice. "My ears have never popped up like this before!" Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment as she rolled around the kitchen in an attempt to calm down.

"Don't worry", Ichigo soothed her. "It happens to me all the time. I guess that half of the DNA is somehow reacting upon your strong feelings. When I got nervous, surprised or embarrassed they would always pop up. It's still that way."

"See, nothing to worry about", Tasuku shrugged. "Ah well, I better get out there, hurry up Berry, okay?" Then he hurried out of the kitchen to take care of the customers.

Berry turned and hugged Ichigo suddenly. She sighed and said with her eyes closed:

"I'm so happy." Ichigo winked in surprised and hugged her back.

"That's good." Berry looked up to give her friend a soft look.

"Are… you and Masaya okay?" Ichigo felt so surprised by the question she almost took a step back.

"Of course we are!" She laughed nervously, making Berry let her go. "Couldn't have been any better", she kept on rambling. "We're doing everything a couple should do together; holding hands, visiting each others homes, spending lunchtime together… and we're even going to see a movie this Sunday." Berry shook her long blonde hair and watched her ears disappear in the mirror hanging there. Then she made sure the dress was sitting alright before turning to face Ichigo again.

"Are you sure that's enough for you?"

"Of course! I love Masaya, he's perfect!" She exclaimed. "He's the guy I've been dreaming about my whole life! Of course it's enough, more than enough!" Berry wrinkled her nose a little in a rabbit like fashion.

"Well, I guess you know that best yourself." Then she smiled, took a hold of a notebook and rolled outside. Ichigo leaned against the wall in exhaustion and shook her head.

"What did she mean by that?" She asked herself quietly. "I love Masaya, he's perfect for me right?"

"Who's perfect?" Keiichiro entered the kitchen with his usual, melts-everyone-around-him smile.

"Umm", Ichigo's face turned bright red. "Masaya…Um, actually I would like to take off earlier today so that I could spend some time with him." Keiichiro's smile didn't move, but something in his eyes changed. Ichigo felt a chill, but then he closed his eyes and smiled even brighter.

"Well, it's fine by me, but I was actually thinking about going out myself. You would have to ask Ryou for permission. He's in his room right now…"

"Thanks", Ichigo burst and ran out of the kitchen before she could hear his last words.

"…taking a shower", Keiichiro ended his sentence and gave up a small laugh.

* * *

Ichigo ran up the stair as fast as she could and then walked across the floor, slightly breathless, to Ryou's room. She froze outside it when she realized she didn't know what to tell him. He would most likely be a total jerk and tell her that it was impossible for her to finish up already if she still wanted to get paid. Oh, she _knew_ he would say that. He always said stuff like that and looked down on her.

After a couple of minutes, fighting with herself in her mind, she decided to tell him she was going to go somewhere over the weekend with her parents, so she had to get home early to pack. Then she could probably take the weekend off too. She definatly needed that. The Mew Mew team had worked their asses off fighting against their last enemies and now she was SO tired all the time.

Repeating the exact words she was going to say in her head, she let her fingers stroke the doorknob, before turning it and rushing into the room. But when the eyes got used to the light she couldn't see any Ryou in the small, comfortable looking space.

She let her big eyes search it but no Ryou was anywhere near to be found. No blonde, cold guy with a smirk on his face seemed to be around. Just as Ichigo considered looking under the bed to make sure he hadn't been hiding there just to tease her, she let out his name in a soft whisper:

"R-Ryou…?"

At that moment the door to the bathroom opened and a soaked Ryou walked out with a pile of clothes in one hand and another on the towel around his waist, which was the only thing he was wearing at that moment. When he saw Ichigo he stopped dead in his tracks and Ichigo immediately turned red.

"Ichigo!? What in the world are you doing in my room while I'm taking a shower!?" He cried angrily. Ichigo couldn't answer. She just glanced down at the floor he'd dropped his clothes upon seeing her while trying to conceal her flushed cheeks.

"I-I…" She had pretty much forgotten all about Masaya and the day off at the shock of seeing Ryou half-naked. "Why are you showering?" she cried without thinking.

"Wha…?" Ryou looked at her and shook his head in disbelief before trying to stop the laughter. He kept his smile inside of him and said matter of factly: "Everyone needs to shower, Ichigo".

Ichigo was shocked at first to hear him call her by name. Not because of her name really, but because of the softness in his voice all of a sudden. She hadn't heard it in a long time. Not since they defeated Blue Knight and he had risked his life for her.

Looking up she saw him gazing at her with those cold eyes of his. A shiver went up and down her spine and she wasn't sure how to react.

When Ryo noticed her intense eyes on him he laughed on the inside.

"Didn't you know?" He went closer and before Ichigo could come to her senses he bent down, reached out with a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then he let his nose trail over her cheek for a moment. "Well, you sure smell like it."

That comment made sure to wake Ichigo from her slumber. Her cheeks flushed in humiliation as she took a couple of steps away from him, making a high pitched sound, that was very much alike the one of a very annoyed and confused kitten, and waved her hands around to make Ryou keep distance between them. His naked upper body was breathtaking enough without the flood of water dripping down and making small creeks over his bare skin. The way the water reflected in the sundown, Ichigo noted, made it look like warm orange soda or maybe even light syrup.

"I was running up the stairs!" She tried to say in her defence. She had, in fact, showered just that morning. But she would most defiantly panic if she did smell sweat instead of her normally soft smell of Strawberry shampoo.

"Excuses", Ryou said with a smirk and opened his cupboard to look for some clothes to put on.

"Masya!" A little pink ball flew out of the cupboard fast as a lightening and hit Ichigo straight in the face. It was the little robot that belonged to the café – or the team Mew Mew if you preferred it. Ryou had obviously scared the little robot half-to-death accidently shutting the doors when R-2000 had sneaked in and fallen asleep. The little robot wigged its tail and with another swish he flew for the stairs. Ichigo desperately wanted to follow suit.

Ryou turned around just enough to make her spot his smirk before simply stating:

"Whoops."

"You di-did that on purpose?!" Ichigo wondered, shocked.

"It's only a robot" Ryou said and gave up a yawn very much like the kitten he used to turn into at times. Like when he had to save Ichigo from yet another danger.

"Argh, I despise you!"

"I've heard that one before." Ryou said, turning around with a pair of jeans which he tossed on the bed and a blue, comfortable looking shirt which had the imprint "Strawberry Sweet" upon it. There was a picture of a basket full of Ichigo's favorite taste. Kind of ironic.

"Shut up you big jerk!" Ichigo cried, not being able to stop herself now that Ryou had taken her so far. "I hate the way you always look down on me!"

"That too? Why don't you make a list?"

"You know what?!" Ichigo bellowed. "I will!" And then she stormed out of the room with all her train of thoughts crashing into each other. She wouldn't even have been surprised if smoke started coming out of her ears from the crashed locomotives. Oh, she wished that Ryou had been underneath all those heavy wheels, pinned beneath the cold metal and the dirty railway. Finally tucked away in his own, personal prison. And for a mere second – she wished she was locked in there with him.

**A/N: Should I keep it up? Please do tell! **

**In next chapter: Ichigo starts on her list but is on a crazy rampage for a paper and a pencil! **


End file.
